walking_dead_x_call_of_duty_zombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Samantha Maxis
Samantha Maxis, affectionately nicknamed “'Sam'”, is a main character and an antagonist who first appears in The Walking Dead X Call of Duty Zombies. She is the daughter of Dr. Ludvig Maxis who is currently corrupted by the Dark Aether after getting herself trapped in the M.P.D, which grants her the power to control the zombies that she uses to destroy Group 935, and anyone associated with them. Samantha serves as the secondary antagonist of the entire series. Despite not making a physical appearance in the series, she is frequently mentioned by Dr. Edward Richtofen, and her voice can also be heard. Overview Personality TBA. Physical Appearance TBA. Pre-Apocalypse Near Breslau, Germany Samantha Maxis was, reportedly, born to Ludvig Maxis and his unknown wife on November 5th, 1934. After his wife died during childbirth, Maxis made sure she was always close to him. Due to his research, however, he neglected her and failed to notice Richtofen’s experiments on her. As the experiments went on, Richtofen discovered more about Samantha, and as he learned more, he grew to hate her and Dr. Maxis, perhaps due to Maxis’ attachment to her or due to what she and Maxis had become. When Richtofen trapped Samantha with her father and their dog, Fluffy, and activated the teleporter, she was teleported to Griffin Station. There, in a panic, she accidentally ran into the M.P.D and took control of the zombies. In an effort to stop her and free her so that Richtofen could operate it, Dr. Groph and Dr. Schuster found and brought Maxis to her. However, Maxis told her to “''Kill them… all''” and killed himself shortly after, sending Samantha over the edge and on a rampage to destroy all of Group 935, which had betrayed and essentially killed her father. Post-Apocalypse TBA. Season 1 All That Remains TBA. A House Divided TBA. In Harm's Way TBA. Amid The Ruins TBA. No Going Back TBA. Weapons and Equipment Weapons *Aether Powers. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Samantha has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of people. (Caused) Relationships . Edward Richtofen . Fluffy . Sophia . Groph . Schuster .}} Appearances *''All That Remains'' (Cameo/Voice) *''A House Divided'' (Voice) *''In Harm's Way'' (Cameo/Voice) *''Amid The Ruins'' (Cameo/Voice) *''No Going Back'' (Voice) Quotes Trivia *Ironically, Samantha likes teddy bears. However, her nickname for Richtofen is “''Teddy''”, whom she hates. *Despite not making a physical appearance in The Walking Dead X Call of Duty Zombies, Samantha instead only appears as an omnipresent voice, and occasionally to be seen in a spectral form. **Also, Samantha appears in the Game Over screen. However, unlike Winston, William Carver, Troy, Arvo and Edward Richtofen, who are all visible, Samantha is mostly obscured by darkness and is accompanied by demonic laughter (probably to keep her mysterious). *Samantha is one of a few characters with a confirmed age. The others being Lee Everett (37), Sarah (15), Luke (26-27), Clementine (11), Duck (10), Alvin Sr. (43), and Alvin Jr. (0). **She is also one of three characters with a confirmed birth date. The other two being Clementine and Sarah. References TBA. External Links *Samantha Maxis (Original Timeline) *http://call-of-duty-zombies-movie.wikia.com/wiki/Samantha_Maxis Category:Characters Category:Call of Duty Zombies Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Females Category:Maxis Family Category:Children Category:Alive Category:Germans Category:Orphans Category:Leaders Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Main Characters